The present invention relates to a system for rolling up hoses (hose rolling system).
In particular, the present invention relates to a hose rolling system which is particularly useful for the hose of a hand shower. Hand showers of this kind are made use of in the most various fields. Fields of use are with kitchen appliances, such as steam cooking devices, hot air steam cooking devices and hot air devices, generally with cleaning processes in and outside of the sanitary area, in laboratories, etc.
Both for the supply of additional liquid or other media during the cooking process in kitchen appliances and for the cleaning of kitchen appliances, in particular of large kitchen appliances such as steam cooking devices, hand shower devices are used which serve to supply a gaseous or liquid medium to such devices. This happens preferably by means of a hand shower used by the operator, said hand shower being connected to a hose supplying the medium to the hand shower.
The operator operates the hand shower and squirts out for instance the kitchen appliance in all its edges and angles to clean it completely. Or, liquid is for instance sprayed additionally into the cooking space for the sake of rinsing the cooked products after the cooking process. In order to arrive at the respective places to be cleaned or at other places, it is necessary that the hand shower connected to a hose can be moved to all areas of the kitchen appliance, which requires a corresponding length of the hose.
It is desirable that the hose is accommodated in a space-saving way and that it may be stowed away also in a space-saving way once the cleaning process has been finished.
Hose rolling systems are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 1,675,140 discloses a hose rolling system comprising a hose drum on which the hose is wound up correspondingly. Via a supply duct the liquid is radially introduced into an axle and is transferred axially from this axle to the wound up hose. A locking device is connected to the hose drum, said locking device making the hose drum lock at two places by means of two cam elements, each of which is provided with a nose. Furthermore, the prior art hose rolling system comprises spring means impinging on the hose drum in the direction of unwinding of the hose and driving the hose drum in the direction of winding up after the locking device has been released.
EP-A-493 736 also discloses a hose rolling system wherein circumferential locking means are provided which, in engagement with cams, can have corresponding locking conditions generated. The hose drum also is impinged on by spring means in particular in the shape of a helical spring in the direction of winding up of the hose, and a winding up of the hose is enabled by releasing the locking device.
The prior art systems are disadvantageous in particular for the facts that they are not only configured of many components and thus are expensive to produce, but also since they do not allow for a targeted dispensing of the medium contained in the hose. Another disadvantage is that, due to the permanently existing pressure of the medium in the hose, possibly occurring leaking may result in major to very large damages in an unobserved condition when for instance a liquid may escape in an unhindered way for several hours.
It therefore is the object of the present invention to provide a hose rolling system for a hose, comprising a device for winding up the hose, in which the medium supplied can only be dispensed in particular operating conditions of the hose winding device, and in which the supply of the medium is blocked at rest.
This object is solved by the features of claim 1.